


Melly Kinky What?

by DalWriter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, Holding Hands, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays, M/M, New Jersey, New Year's Eve, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalWriter/pseuds/DalWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny grow closer over the holidays.  Danny eventually takes Steve home to New Jersey for Christmas and New Year’s.  Everybody around them doesn’t understand when Steve wishes them a Merry Christmas in Hawaiian.  With a little help from Danny’s parents, both men stick to their resolutions and take a chance on a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melly Kinky What?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hello_mcee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hello_mcee).



> For hello_mcee in the Holiday Swap who wanted realistic domesticity and anything involving Danny taking Steve to New Jersey. I think I managed to get Thanksgiving, Christmas & New Year’s all dovetailed nicely into this story. To me, their interactions screamed domesticity or at least are family centered. I hope hello_mcee agrees.
> 
> I started this before the Thanksgiving episode 4x09: Hau'oli La Ho'omaika'I aired. In my slightly AU universe, Catherine left after Billy died. She didn’t stick around and join 5-0. 
> 
> I don’t own them. I’m just having fun with them but boy, I wouldn’t object to finding Steve under my tree this Christmas.

Bone weary from a foot chase which ended in a gun fight at the docks, the men of Five-0 dragged themselves back into the Palace.  Not that they didn’t miss her every day, but situations like that reminded them of how valuable Kono was to the team.  If she’d been in her usual sniper perch, they could have pinned down the bad guys with a lot less running.

 

“Thank God it’s Friday,” said an exhausted Chin. 

 

“We could all use a break.” Looking down at his watch Steve offered, “It’s almost five o’clock.  Longboards at Side Streets on me?”

 

“Oh crap,” Danny muttered. “Rain check.  I gotta go.  I’m gonna be late.”

 

Intrigued Chin asked hopefully, “Hot date?” 

 

Steve flinched almost imperceptibly.  Gabby had only decided to take off for the mainland a few weeks ago. He didn’t know if she had actually left yet, but Danny was very closed mouth on the subject since informing the good doctor that for Grace’s sake he was unwilling to engage in a long distance relationship.  It wasn’t like Danny to move so fast into a new relationship, so Steve doubted the other man had a date but stranger things had happened.  Danny was a desirable man, after all.  Steve waited expectantly for Danny’s answer trying not to look too eager for crumbs about his partner’s social life.

 

“No, I’ll see you guys Monday.” Danny didn’t elaborate as he grabbed the keys to the Camaro off the computer table where Steve had placed them upon entering the bullpen.  Steve took a few steps to follow him, when Danny turned to glare.  “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

“With you.  You’re my ride,” Steve reminded Danny that they had driven in together that morning. 

 

“You don’t have to do everything with me.  It’s not like we’re married,” Danny began as Chin snorted at the long standing departmental joke about the true nature of Danny and Steve’s relationship.  Both men in question scowled at him but he did not look chastised. “Go to Side Streets with Chin,” Danny directed hoping to unencumber himself from his partner’s presence.

 

“You might not have a hot date but I do,” Chin declared.  When Steve and Danny looked at him expectantly, he continued, “I would have grabbed a quick one with you guys but Leilani’s cooking for me tonight.” He grinned broadly at his good fortune. 

 

“Good for you, brah,” Steve congratulated him.  “Have fun.”  It was nice to see Chin coming out of his depression and grief after Melia’s murder.  The beautiful nurse Chin met while in that prison riot two years ago was both professionally and personally suited to improving their friend’s mood.  Turning to Danny and walking toward the door, Steve inquired, “So where we goin’?”

 

Sighing Danny gave in, resigned to having Steve in tow for this trip.  “Airport.”

 

 

**** H50 *** H50 *** H50 ****

 

 

Pulling the Camaro into an official police business spot near the doors to the International terminals at the HonoluluAirport, Danny got out of the car, with Steve on his heels. 

 

The automatic doors slid open as Steve asked, “Are you going to tell me what we’re doing here?”

 

“Saying goodbye,” Danny responded. 

 

Now Steve felt awkward.  If Danny was here to bid farewell to Gabby before she left on some international dig or something, he realized his presence could be intrusive.  He didn’t need to be part of their break up, not that he was sad to see her go.  He wanted Danny to be happy and if petite brunettes with too much education did it for him, so be it, but Steve couldn’t help but think that between Rachel and Gabby, perhaps Danny’s picker was off.  In Steve’s opinion the blonde detective needed somebody a little tougher, a lot taller, less high maintenance and decidedly more male but, to date, besides some low level flirting, there was nothing concrete to indicate that Danny swung that way.  Without more evidence, Steve was not about to make a move.  Just thinking about the punch he took that first day made Steve’s jaw ache at the sense memory.  He didn’t need to repeat the experience and ruin one of the best relationships he’d ever had. 

 

Despite these doubts, Steve followed his partner through the pre-Thanksgiving holiday crowds.  They flashed their badges at TSA who waived them around the security scanners and into the departures area. 

 

Steve heard the small, familiar, high-pitched voice before he saw its owner, “Danno!” 

 

Grace was immediately swung into her father’s strong arms.  Rachel and Stan stood several feet back with Charlie in a travel stroller. 

 

Over the public announcement system Steve heard a crisp, posh accent, “British Airways flight 867 to New York and London’s Heathrow airport is now boarding all first class passengers and those passengers needing special assistance or traveling with small children.”

 

“Grace, darling, we have to go,” Rachel called. 

 

Father and daughter ignored her as Danny squeezed just a little bit tighter and closed his eyes, trying to savor everything about his precious baby girl. 

 

The happy child babbled away in his arms.  “I’m gonna miss you, Danno but I’ll call you every day and tell you all about my trip.  We’re gonna see Big Ben and go to Westminster Abby and ride the London Eye.  Do you think they’ll let me hold baby Prince George?”

 

“I’m gonna miss you too, Monkey.”  Despite his breaking heart, Danny put on a brave face for Grace’s sake.  “I don’t think they are letting people hold the new prince but maybe you can hold Charlie and pretend. 

 

 As he set Grace back on her feet she noticed her father’s partner for the first time.  “Uncle Steve, you came to say goodbye too.  Did Danno tell you all about my trip?” She reached out for a hug which the tall SEAL eagerly knelt down to provide.

 

Not wanting to lie to his favorite niece, Steve deflected the question.  “You have a great time in London.  While you’re there you should see if you can get the palace guards to laugh and don’t steal the crown jewels or you’ll be hung drawn and quartered at the Tower of London. “

 

“What’s quartered?” Grace asked.

 

“A very nasty medieval punishment where they pulled people apart,” Danny explained.  Although he would often soften the truth to an age appropriate level, he believed in being honest with his daughter.  Nevertheless he frowned down at Steve in an attempt to remind the big goof that torture was not a child friendly topic.

 

Scrunching up her face, Grace replied, “Yuck.”

 

“Which is why we don’t want that to happen to you,” Steve reminded her as he stood up. 

 

 While Rachel was fussing with Charlie, Stan stepped forward and held his hand out for Grace.  He smiled insincerely at the two men who had come to bid her farewell.  Over the years, they had reached a truce of sorts which involved minimal verbal communications.

 

Before Grace could grasp her step-father’s hand to be led away, Danny bent down for one last hug.  “I love you.  Be good.”  From his pocket the detective fished out a pack of gum and $20 which he gave his daughter. 

 

“Thanks, Danno!”  she squealed taking the offered treats.  “I love you.  Bye Steve.”

 

“Bye, Grace face,” Steve replied giving her a small wave. 

 

“Danno loves you too, Monkey,” Danny assured her.  He had his hands balled into fists which were shoved into his pants pockets, stretching the material even tighter over his perfect ass.  It was Danny’s way of trying to constrain his emotions and keep his voice from cracking as he put his beloved daughter on a flight to England for Thanksgiving. 

 

The happy little girl, secure in her step-father’s lead, looked over her shoulder and kept her eyes on Danny and Steve, waving continuously until she disappeared out of sight down the jet way. 

 

Moving toward the floor to ceiling windows at the departures gate, Danny kept his hands in his pockets and stared glumly at the plane until it taxied away from the terminal.  Once the plane started to move, Steve reached out to put a hand on his partner’s shoulder.  “Come ‘on.  There’s a bottle of Jameson at my house with your name on it. “

 

Danny turned to look at Steve who explained, “After that, I don’t think Longboards are gonna cut it.”

 

Huffing softly, Danny agreed, “You’re probably right, but if we’re gonna start on the Irish whiskey, we probably ought to pick up something to eat.”

 

“Kamakono’s?” Steve suggested.

 

Thinking for a moment Danny nodded.  “It is on the way.”

 

Outside Steve held out his hand, “You want me to drive?”

 

Glaring at his partner, Danny declined Steve’s offer.  “No.  I don’t want you to drive my car.  I want to drive my car.”

 

“But you’re upset,” Steve reminded him, although upon hearing the soft chirp, he dutifully opened the passenger door once Danny remotely unlocked it. 

 

“Yes I am.  I just put my baby on a plane to the other side of the planet for Thanksgiving, requiring her to cross not one but two oceans. It makes absolutely no sense because Thanksgiving is an American holiday.  A celebration created by people who _left_ England to come here.  So why anyone would want to go there to celebrate defeats the whole purpose of the holiday.  And I am upset because I will miss her but that, my friend, is exactly why I need to drive.  I need something to distract me and following the rules of the road – something which you don’t know much about – will provide a good distraction so that I don’t think too much about my precious daughter up there in a flying tube which could fall from the sky or be taken over by hijackers or. . . “ Danny ranted.

 

Attempting to change the subject, Steve queried, “When are they coming back?”

 

“Next Saturday,” Danny responded as they merged onto the highway toward Steve’s house. 

 

 

**** H50 *** H50 *** H50 ****

 

 

Walking into Steve’s house both men headed to the kitchen to put down the take out and beer they bought.  Danny was melancholy about Grace’s trip to see Rachel’s family in London.  Neither man was up for a night of raucous drinking which comes with hard liquor.  A few beers would suit them just fine. 

 

“You sure this is OK? I figured you would have plans with Catherine.  You don’t have to babysit me.  I’ll be fine,” Danny tried to give his partner an out.

 

“No, it’s no problem.  Cath flew home after the funeral.  She wanted to get out of Hawaii, to clear her head and figure out what she’s gonna do next,” Steve explained.

 

“Yeah, that’s right.  She’s out of a job too,” Danny remembered.  The ramifications of Billy’s murder were pretty steep for Steve’s lady friend. 

Steve didn’t really want to talk about Catherine.  He had no idea what was going on there.  His efforts to find out were met with rejection and he was just as content to leave her be.  “I think you left some stuff in the spare room if you want to get out of your work clothes,” Steve reminded his guest, hoping to change the subject. 

 

Grabbing two beers out of the cardboard carrying case, Danny put the rest of the six pack into the refrigerator.  “Let’s eat first.  Cold shrimp is not worth eating.” He made a disgusted face at the thought of re-heated rubbery crustaceans.

 

Both hungry and tired from the cumulative events of the day, the friends ate in relative silence until Steve spoke.  “I can’t believe you let her go.”

 

“I had to.  I couldn’t hold her back.  I didn’t want to be _that_ guy,” Danny shrugged.

 

Truth be told, while Gabby’s departure highlighted the fact that he still didn’t have much of a life in Hawaii outside of Grace, work and his team, the addition of his _ohana_ to that very short list had improved things considerably and Danny was grateful for their roles in his life.  Gabby’s presence had helped to ease the pangs of longing he felt seeing Steve with Catherine on a constant basis since she was reassigned to Hawaii and more recently resigned from the Navy.  Steve was making a genuine effort to be a good boyfriend and Danny knew those efforts would eventually take his friend down the aisle.   Although he was happy that Steve had someone who loved him and understood him, Neanderthal tendencies and all, Danny couldn’t help but rue the fact that he and Steve never really had a chance.  Then again, with a guy like Steve, there never was a good time to confess your secret gay crush on your partner, even with all the married jokes.

 

“Whaddya mean ‘that guy’?” Steve questioned.

 

“The guy that holds a woman back just because he wants her to stay,” Danny elaborated.

 

“What woman?  I was talking about Grace,” Steve said.

 

“Oh.”  Danny had assumed Steve was talking about Gabby.  Once Steve made it clear that the conversation was about Grace, Danny elaborated.  “Rachel made me a deal I couldn’t refuse.  If I let her and Stan take Grace to London for Thanksgiving, she’s letting me take Grace to New Jersey for two weeks for Christmas and New Year’s.”

 

“Two weeks?” Steve repeated.

 

“Yeah, now I just have to get my boss to approve my vacation, but that shouldn’t be an issue because I do all his paperwork and he just signs whatever I shove under his nose,” Danny teased.

 

“I read it,” Steve protested.

 

“Sure you do.  How do you think we got that Jura coffee maker?”

 

“Kono told me it was seized in a drug raid,” Steve defended.  He knew Danny well enough to know that there was no way he charged a $1,000 coffee maker to the State of Hawaii no matter how much he loved the stuff.  “Anyway, two weeks in Jersey sounds like an expensive trip,” Steve observed.

 

“Flights to the GardenState aren’t cheap but I got my settlement check from my workers’ comp case the other day.  We’ll stay with my parents.  It won’t be that bad,” Danny supplied.

 

Steve was confused.  “Workers’ comp?  When did you get hurt?”  Steve visually assessed his partner for any sign of injury.

 

Snorting derisively Danny replied, “I get hurt practically every day working with you.”

 

Steve looked offended but silently implored Danny to continue.

 

“From when I got shot.  You remember.  My first day on the job, when you conscripted me into being your partner,” Danny reminded Steve about their not so auspicious beginning.  

 

“That was like three years ago,” Steve recalled.

 

Shrugging, Danny philosophized, “The wheels of justice grind slowly.”

 

Nodding thoughtfully, Steve couldn’t disagree with his partner’s assessment.  “So what are your plans for Thanksgiving since you won’t have Grace?” 

 

Danny grabbed their plates and scraped the remains of the meal into the garbage before plucking two more Longboards out of the refrigerator and sitting back down.  “I dunno.  I offered to work a shift at HPD so guys with families could have the day off and then I’ll grab turkey sandwich and watch the Dallas game assuming my TiVo worked right.”

 

Steve scowled at Danny’s idea.  Although he thought it was a nice gesture that the New Jersey native was offering to work Thanksgiving even though Five-0 would be standing down, the rest of Danny’s day sounded downright dismal.  “Get the first shift, then you can come with me to the American Legion at Pearl Hickem.”

 

“Hanging out with a bunch of lonely Army brats sounds more depressing than watching football alone.  No thanks.”

 

“It’s Navy and Air Force.  I’m sure they will have the games on live.  They usually do.  I don’t go there to hang out.  I go there to serve.  They have vets from all branches who are at the local VA hospital and some guys from base who can’t get home to their families but who just don’t want to eat in the mess.  There’s usually somebody from the USO there with entertainment.  There were a lot of Thanksgivings when those small things meant a lot to me when I was far from home, so I try to give back,” Steve explained.

 

Danny hadn’t considered that there must have been many times when Steve was stationed God-doesn’t-even-know-where-because-it-was-classified and groups like the Legion, the VFW or the USO brought a little bit of holiday comfort to him.  Steve’s generous nature was one of the things that made Danny love him.  Sometimes it was hard to find under that gruff exterior, but Steve had a heart of gold.  “Alright.  I’ll let you know what shift I get assigned so we can figure out where to meet, but I’m still TiVoing the game because kick off for the Lions is at 3:00 p.m. eastern standard time which is ten o’clock in the morning here.”

 

After taking a few more sips of his second beer, Steve suggested, “Let’s move this party into the living room.  I can probably find a game on so you can yell at the TV.”

 

“Hockey season started a few weeks ago,” Danny reminded his non-sports guy best friend.  If it wasn’t football, Steve didn’t care.  “It’s probably too late to catch the Devils’ game but maybe the Kings are on.”

 

Rising from the table, Steve walked into the living room, grabbing the Jameson’s and two rocks glasses out of the liquor cabinet on his way.  Putting everything on the coffee table, he settled onto the couch next to Danny.  So what if they were a little too close for two grown men who were only platonic friends?  It was perfectly fine for them to practically share the middle cushion. Their shoulders were close enough to brush when one or the other moved and the length of their equally strong thighs were only centimeters apart.  Danny never seemed to mind.  Heck, last Halloween with Grace and Catherine here, Danny practically snuggled into Steve’s chest when the taller man put his arm around his partner, initially because the couch was too crowded, but if the truth be told, because he wanted to pull Danny closer to him.  They never spoke of it and Steve never had a chance to do it again, but he thought about that night often.  The memory brought a smile to his face even now. 

 

Danny had grabbed the remote when he sat down.  Flipping through channels he was thrilled to find that the Islanders’ game from earlier was being replayed for the Hawaiian audience.  As a rabid Devils fan, the New Jersey native derived immense enjoyment from heckling their rivals even through a television hours later and thousands of miles away.  The five hour time difference between Hawaii and New Jersey had really screwed with Danny’s sports watching abilities.  When you grow up on the east coast and get used to everything being done on your schedule, it’s hard to get used to being in a different time zone.  It was not an issue for Steve who had been all over the world several times; he simply acclimated to whatever time zone he was in and never worried too much about televised sports. 

 

Once he settled on the game, Danny reached forward to crack open the Irish whiskey and poured a little more than two fingers into each glass.  “You don’t mind if I crash here tonight?” he asked.

 

Chuckling as he accepted the other glass from his guest, Steve responded, “Since when do you ask?  Me casa es su casa.”

 

Nodding his appreciation, Danny held the crystal out to Steve, “Slainte”

 

“To Grace’s safe return,” Steve toasted clinking his glass to Danny’s before they both downed the amber liquid.   

 

Danny very much appreciated that Steve knew exactly what he needed – a stiff drink, a safe place to crash so he didn’t have to drive home and no obligation to discuss his feelings.

 

Half way through the third period, they had finished the six pack and downed another three fingers of whiskey each, although this time they sipped rather than gulped.  Danny’s head was thrown back on the couch and he was snoring softly through his open mouth. 

 

Looking over at his partner Steve sighed and rose from the couch to clean up the empty beer bottles and put away the whiskey.  He returned to the living room with a pillow and a blanket.  Placing the pillow at one end of the couch he bent to slip off Danny’s loafers, and maneuver his partner into a fully supine position on the couch before covering him with a blanket.  His own alcohol consumption having lowered his inhibitions Steve didn’t even try to resist temptation. Smoothing Danny’s hair away from his handsome face, Steve whispered “’Night babe.”

 

Danny mumbled something which sounded surprising like “Love you” as he twisted onto his side and burrowed into the couch. 

 

Trying not to think about what he thought he heard because Danny was tipsy and missing Grace, Steve turned out the lights and headed upstairs to his own empty bed wondering if there would ever be a time when Danny wouldn’t be sleeping on the couch. 

 

 

**** H50 *** H50 ****

 

Fortunately for Danny first shift at HPD on Thanksgiving was quiet.  He knew that like any holiday, later in the day would bring out all the worst qualities in not-so-domestic bliss when families would start to come apart at the seams after a day of togetherness ignited underlying tensions fueled by a hours of drinking.   The morning calls were more routine – traffic accidents and tourists’ claims of robberies on the beach.  Although Danny wished we lived in a world where you could trust people, he never understood the stupidity of some vacationers who would go into the water but leave a wallet full of money and expensive watches and cameras lying out in the open on their beach towel unguarded, then wonder why they got robbed. 

 

When three o’clock rolled around Danny was ready for work to be over.  It had been years since he’d worn a uniform and walked a beat.  One of the best perks of being a detective was the ability to wear your own clothes to work.  Even if what passed for professional attire at 5-0 was laughable in every other part of the civilized world, Chin’s Henley’s and Steve’s cargo pants were hands down better than a scratchy polyester uniform any day of the week and twice on Sundays. 

 

After changing into street clothes in the Palace locker room, Danny made a quick check of Five-0 to assure himself that all was quiet before he headed over to the American Legion to meet Steve.

 

The sight that greeted Danny when he stepped into the bustling hall made him laugh out loud.  Along with three other men Danny didn’t know, Steve was manning the buffet line.  It wasn’t so much the service as the outfit:  white apron, clear plastic gloves to his wrists and of course, the staple of cafeterias everywhere, a hair net. 

 

“Yo, Danno!” Steve called waving the spoon he was using to serve mashed potatoes in the air in greeting. 

 

“Nice outfit, babe,” Danny responded sweeping his eyes over all of Steve visible above the buffet table.  To Danny, his partner was the most delectable thing on the buffet but he wasn’t on the menu.

 

“There’s one just like it with your name on it, inside that door, partner” Steve pointed toward the kitchen with his elbow as he ladled stuffing onto a guest’s plate. 

 

“I’ll take the apron and gloves, but I draw the line at the hair net,” Danny demurred.

 

Just then a tiny, stern looking Hawaiian woman approached Danny with her hands on her hips. “Health regulations require all servers to cover their hair, especially when it’s long like yours.”

 

Looking down at this spitfire, Danny knew enough about human nature and the chain of command not to argue. “Is there something else I can do that doesn’t require the hair net?”

 

“Yes,” she replied.  “Grab an apron and some gloves.  You can clean off tables and take out the trash.”

 

Danny dutifully followed his new boss, leaving a smirking Steve to continue dishing out meals.  Clearly he thought that he had the better assignment, hairnet and all. 

 

For the next few hours Danny and Steve worked in harmony with the other volunteers serving a Thanksgiving meal to various veterans and active duty personal.  They worked hard but when the kitchen finally closed at 7:00 p.m. the tired volunteers sat down to a meal of their own.  Steve had purchased two draft beers from the cash bar. 

 

Taking a bite of turkey Danny praised the cook, “This is pretty good.”

 

“We aim to please,” said a guy in an open chef’s jacket on the other side of the long table that had been set up for the volunteers who had stayed to eat. 

 

“You succeed,” Danny assured the stranger.

 

“The food here has always been good,” Steve offered.

 

Although he continued eating, Danny cocked an eyebrow at Steve indicating that he wanted Steve to elaborate.

 

“I come on holidays, you know, to give back.  I’ve eaten here a few times when I just didn’t want to go back to an empty house,” Steve explained.

 

Danny nodded.  “I’m glad you talked me into this.  This is way better than a turkey sandwich.”

 

“I told ya. Nobody should be alone on holidays,” Steve said.

 

“Does this mean you’re coming over to my house to watch the Dallas game when we’re done?” Danny inquired.

 

“Nah.  I already know they lost,” Steve replied.

 

Danny scowled at him for ruining the ending.  He had managed to avoid the score all day. 

 

 

 

**** H50 *** H50 ****

 

 

 

At the beginning of December, Danny slid two completed vacation requests under Steve’s nose for his signature. 

 

“I know you’re taking Grace to New Jersey for Christmas,” Steve said, “But why do I need time off?”

 

“You do read what I give you to sign,” Danny joked.

 

“Answer the question,” Steve demanded.

 

Danny rolled his eyes; the answer should have been obvious. “Because you’re coming with us.”

 

“What?”

 

“You. Are. Coming With. Us,” Danny repeated each work slowly as if Steve had a learning disability.  “You said it yourself.  Nobody should be alone on the holidays.  With Catherine still off wherever, I thought it was time you had a real family Christmas.”

 

“But they are your family, not mine,” Steve began.

 

“You’re my family too.  _Ohana_ remember? And I’m not leaving you here all alone on this rock at Christmas, unless you already had plans with Mary and Joannie, which I know you don’t.”

 

“I don’t want to go to New Jersey, Danny.”

 

“Jersey is awesome,” Danny countered.

 

“We already had this discussion.  People from New Jersey vacation in Hawaii.  People from Hawaii do not vacation in New Jersey,” Steve reminded him of a long ago cargument when Steve found a post card from Atlantic   City in the visor of Danny’s car.

 

“This is Christmas . . . snow, pine trees, weather colder than sixty degrees, jackets, mittens. . . You know, winter, unlike this perpetually sunny hellhole.”

 

Steve shook his head, “This is paradise.”

 

“Just sign the forms.  I already bought you a ticket,” Danny cajoled and was happy when Steve did as he was told.

 

 

**** H50 *** H50 ****

 

 

As they sat in the airport waiting for their flight to be called, Danny confessed, “I’m not looking forward to this flight.”

 

“Are you kidding?  You haven’t been home in what, almost four years?” Steve couldn’t believe his ears.

 

“No, I’m excited about going home, seeing everybody, feeding you good pizza not that crap with pineapple and ham on it, but eleven hours crammed into a plane . . . my neck hurts already just thinking about it,” Danny whined.

 

“I upgraded us to the bulkhead seats,” Steve spoiled his surprise.  “I tried for first class but they were $3,500 each.”

 

“Grace can’t sit there,” Danny reminded Steve.  “Kids can’t sit in the emergency exit row.”

 

“I know that.  We’re not in the emergency row, but it is just five rows behind us.  We’re in the first row when we board, right by the main exit with nobody in front of us and lots of leg room.”

 

“Yeah, I guess folding those long legs of yours into a regular seat isn’t easy,” Danny agreed, waving his hands over the aforementioned limbs.  “Freaking giraffe.”

 

“Haole,” Steve jeered in response.

 

“Just remember, I’m the native son where we’re going and you’re the outsider,” Danny turned the tables.

 

“Like I’m scared of the Sopranos and some stupid punk from JerseyShore,” Steve continued to dig.

 

“If you ever compare me to the Situation again, I swear to God, I will end you.”

 

On board the plane, Steve took the aisle and Grace demanded the window, leaving Danny stuck in the middle. After takeoff, Grace busied herself on her i-pad.  About two hours into the flight, Steve dozed off.  Years of missions taught him that when flying, if there was an opportunity to sleep it should be seized at all costs because who knows when the next shut eye would come.  Danny continued to casually flip through magazines even as Steve’s head tilted sideways to rest on his shoulder.  He simply smiled back banally when each of the flight attendants gave him an ‘ _isn’t that so precious_ ’ look. 

 

 

 

 

**** H50 *** H50 ****

 

 

As they deplaned in Newark, Grace practically bounded up the jet way.  Unlike her adult companions she’d had enough room to curl up for a contented nap throughout most of the long flight.  Although Steve slept, it wasn’t in the most comfortable position.

 

“Where is everybody?” she asked dejectedly when she didn’t immediately see her grandparents or her aunts upon emerging from the jet way.

 

“They are on the other side of the TSA screening area,” Danny explained.

 

“Why? You and Uncle Steve always meet my plane at the gate.”

 

“That’s ‘cause we’re 5-0,” Steve stated.

 

“Which don’t mean jack here,” Danny reminded him. 

 

“We’re still carrying.” Steve would never go anywhere unarmed. 

 

“But they are temporary guest permits.  Don’t go getting all Rambo on me.”

 

Exhaling Steve repeated to Danny for the umpteenth time, “John Rambo was in the Army, I’m . . . “

 

“In the Navy,” Danny finished the sentence for him.  “And if you are a good boy, we can go see the _U.S.S. Ling_ and the _Intrepid Air and Sea Museum_ while you’re here – a civilian in New Jersey.”

 

“Let’s just go get the luggage,” Steve directed.

 

“But what about Nana and PopPop?” Grace wanted to know. 

 

“They know where baggage claim is,” Danny assured his daughter.  “Now put your backpack on and take my hand,”

 

Descending the long escalator to the baggage carrousel area, Danny was the first person to spot his parents, although he did have an advantage over Steve who had never met the Williamses.  Once Grace broke free from her father and ran toward the older couple Steve could clearly see the unmistakable family resemblance.   He couldn’t help but think that Danny’s father looked a bit like the actor, James Caan. 

 

 By the time Steve and Danny reached them, Grace was in her Grandfather’s arms and Mrs. Williams was kissing and petting the child, gushing, “You have gotten so big!”

 

Steve stood awkwardly by as Danny hugged and kissed his parents.  His mom had tears in her eyes as she held the son she hadn’t seen in years. 

 

“You must be the partner.”  Danny’s father held out a meaty hand to Steve while shifting Grace higher on his other hip so he could hold her with one arm, “Frank Williams.”

 

Shaking the other man’s hand firmly, Steve replied. “Steve McGarrett.  It’s nice to meet you, sir.” 

 

“Call me Frank, or Pop, everyone does,”

 

“OK, Frank,” Steve responded. 

 

Hearing another voice, Mary Williams disentangled herself from Danny and turned to Steve.  “You must be Steve,” she pronounced pulling him into a hug.  “Thank you for keeping my baby safe while he’s so far from home.”

 

“Safe?!” Danny roared.  “He’s the most dangerous thing on that island.”

 

Climbing down from her grandfather’s hip, Grace admonished, “Don’t exaggerate, Danno.  You and Uncle Steve keep each other and all of us safe.”  Turning to her grandmother the little girl continued, “They saved me two years ago when the bad man took me.” Danny blanched at the memory of Rick Peterson while Steve looked murderous as Grace persisted, unfazed by the angst she inadvertently caused the partners.   “They’re always in the paper and on TV with Auntie   Kono & Uncle Chin.”

 

“The other members of our team,” Danny explained as if he hadn’t talked about them hundreds of times during phone calls and e-mails.

 

Taking Grace’s hand, Mrs. Williams agreed with her granddaughter.  “We know how famous they are.  We appreciate all the links you send us, sweetheart.”  Looking up, she stared meaningfully at Steve, “We’re all very grateful to your Uncle Steve for everything he’s done for you and Danny since yous all moved so far away.”

 

Steve had no idea that he was so well known in New Jersey.  Before he could think more about what that meant, Steve heard the baggage carrousel trundle to life behind him.  Giving the family a few minutes to catch up, Steve grabbed everyone’s bags as they tumbled onto the conveyor belt. 

 

When people began to depart the baggage claim area, the open doors let in the winter air from outside and Steve felt himself quiver.  Once he handed Danny the bags, the blonde pulled jackets from the outer pockets and passed them out.  Even though it was 35⁰F which was warm for December 23 in New Jersey, the trio had all been spoiled by the balmy temperatures of Hawaii and they were chilled, even in the relatively warm airport terminal. 

 

Stepping outside for the short walk to the car, Steve actually shivered. 

 

Danny took deep breath.  “Ah feel that crisp air.  Do you smell that?”

 

Following suit Steve tried to understand what Danny was so happy about.  He already missed the ocean breezes and the floral scents of Hawaii.  “I smell jet fuel, and garbage.”

 

“Welcome to the GardenState!” Danny enthused playfully wrapping one arm around Steve in part because he knew the other man was cold.

 

Frank and Mary Williams smiled knowingly at the pair, happy to have Danny returned safely to the bosom of his family for Christmas. 

 

The ride from the Airport to Belleville was relatively quick.  Steve stared out the windows of Frank’s SUV taking in all the lights and traffic as they headed North on the jam packed Garden   State Parkway.   While Steve knew the roads of Hawaii like the back of his hand and could navigate the most remote places on earth, signs proclaiming Truck Route 1&9, I-78, Route 22, Route 21, NJ Tpk, Pkwy and New York confounded him.  From the back seat in the dark it was difficult to get his bearings along the unfamiliar, crowded and overlapping circular roads. He did notice that there didn’t seem to be any shortage of concrete barriers and orange cones.

 

About twenty minutes later they arrived at their destination.  The Williams’ family home was non-descript.  It was a rectangular, two story house with cream siding and black shutters with a wire mesh fence around the small front yard.  A white wrought iron handrail flanked brick steps up to the front door.

 

As everyone piled out of the car, Steve shuddered against the cold, again.

 

“Is that the only coat you brought?” Mary asked referring to the light anorak Steve was wearing. 

 

“It’s the only coat he owns, Ma,” Danny reminded her.  “There’s not exactly a call for warm jackets in Hawaii.”

 

“We’ll find an old jacket of Danny’s or Frank’s for you,” she started before remembering the height differences.  On Steve, Danny’s old coats would come to maybe his forearms.  “I think . . . something of . . . Matty’s might be better.”  Her voice cracked at the mention of her other son.

 

Danny hugged his mother because there was nothing to say. Matt’s bad choices were still tender spots for the whole family.  “C’mon let’s get in the house.”

 

Inside was a cozy, lived-in family home.  Family photos decked the walls.  Many were outlined in fake pine ropes for the holidays.   The living room was furnished with a well worn sofa and love seat covered in brown plaid, circa 1977.  A brown Naugahyde lazy boy recliner, obviously Frank’s, was angled toward the bulky TV A fat, fresh Douglas fir stood proudly blocking most of the front bay window and giving the room a woodsy smell.  A few stray needles already littered the carpet as the majestic tree decayed a little more each day in the warm house.

 

“Danny, you and Steve are in your old room,” Mary began directing traffic.  “I’m putting Grace in Angie’s room unless you want to share with Grace and Steve can have his own room.”

 

“Somehow, I think my daughter will be happier in the frothy pink canopy bed,” Danny responded. 

 

Steve looked gratefully over at his partner.  Frills and lace were definitely not his style. 

 

“You go on up and I’ll call for the pies,” Frank offered. 

 

Halfway up the stairs, Danny glanced over his shoulder to assure Steve, “Babe, Sal’s is the best pizza in Belleville.  You’re gonna love it!”  He stopped to drop Grace’s suitcase in what must have been Angie’s room; it had pink walls and white canopy bed topped with pink gingham pillows and at least two dozen stuffed animals. 

 

“Go wash up Monkey and meet us in the kitchen. You remember how to get there, right?”  Danny spoke to his daughter who was already making herself at home in her aunt’s childhood bedroom.

 

“I was just here last summer, Danno,” she reminded her father.  In lieu of summer camp, part of the re-negotiated custody agreement was that once she turned ten, every other summer Rachel was required to send Grace back to New Jersey on a direct flight to visit with her paternal grandparents because it wasn’t their fault that their granddaughter had been dragged to the other side of the country where they couldn’t afford to come visit. 

 

Stepping back out of his sister’s room, Danny jerked his head toward the other side of the hall.  “Bathroom.”

 

Steve acknowledged his comprehension of the house’s layout when Danny turned left, “This is us.” 

 

The room décor was typical teenaged boy.  Posters of sports heroes and scantily clad, well-endowed women adorned the walls.  Two twin beds were separated by matching night stands and covered in dark blue comforters.  A desk with an old computer sat on the other side of the double closet. “You’re by the window, but we can switch if you get too cold.”

 

“Sleep in your own bed, Danno.  I’ll be fine,” Steve assured him.  “Is that the only bathroom ‘cause I’d like to wash up too before we eat?”

 

“No, there’s another bathroom downstairs by the kitchen.  C’mon.”

 

Downstairs, Danny washed his own hands in the kitchen sink and grabbed two Buds out of the ‘fridge before settling down at the kitchen table.  “You’re looking good, Ma.”

 

“You’re so tan and fit.  Hawaii agrees with you,” his mother gushed.

 

“Jersey agrees with me.  Hawaii is a pineapple infested hellhole,” Danny insisted.

 

“You complaining about paradise again?” Steve joked walking into the kitchen. 

 

Danny handed Steve his beer which the other man accepted with a nod of thanks and sat down in an empty kitchen chair, careful to avoid the head of the table which he correctly assumed was reserved for Frank.  He couldn’t get another word in edgewise because Danny was on a rant.

 

“Paradise?  How can you call that place paradise?  With the heat and the humidity.  The sudden rain showers.  The bugs.  New York cockroaches would be intimidated by those things.  The humidity.  Do you know what that does to my hair?  And don’t get me started on the traffic and the tourists.  And the prices.  A gallon of freakin’ milk costs almost $9.  The food.  You have no idea, Ma.  Spam.  They eat spam – fake meat in a can.” Danny made a disgusted face before rambling on.  “Oh and there’s this other stuff – loco moco – it looks like vomit on a plate.  You have no idea.  Now, Jersey.  This is paradise.  Seasons.  The Yankees.  The Jets.  Concrete.  Tall buildings.  Not ocean and rainbows and freakin’ palm trees everywhere you look. It’s just not natural.  Did you know we had a tsunami warning three years ago and there are volcano evacuation routes everywhere. . .”

 

Mary Williams looked concerned about the volcanoes.

 

Swallowing a sip of his beer, Steve chimed in, “It’s a necessary precaution.”

 

Danny glared at him.  “It’s an island, babe.  If Diamond Head blows, there ain’t no place to go.”

 

Steve glanced reassuringly at Danny’s mom.  “Diamond Head, the volcano on Oahu, where we live, is not going to erupt.  It shares the same tectonic plate as Kilauea, the volcano on the BigIsland, which periodically overflows.  It’s all part of the Ring of Fire.  The magma will always take the path of least resistance.   Blowing the top off Diamond Head takes far more energy then spilling lava out of the open crevices on Kilauea which is constantly monitored by the US Geological Society and Volcano Society of Hawaii.”

 

“I forgot.  You’re Steve the Science Guy,” Danny snipped.

 

“He’s right, Danno,” Grace interjected.  “We learned about it in science class.”

 

“Yeah, Danno,” Steve echoed.  “Don’t you remember when I helped Grace make that volcano?”

 

“No, but I remember when you broke your arm after making me hike through that caldera to see all that ancient graffiti,” Danny shot back.

 

“Petroglyphs.” Steve corrected.

 

“Those are ancient stone carvings by the earliest civilizations, aren’t they?” Mary asked.

 

“Exactly,” Steve answered happy to change the subject. “My father used to take me there starting when I was about Grace’s age. They are fascinating.”

 

Before the conversation could continue, Frank walked into the kitchen carrying three pizza boxes.  “We got half sausage, half pepperoni, one anchovy, and one half cheese and half green peppers and mushrooms.  Steve, we got that for you.  Danny said you like vegetables.”   

 

Steve wished someone would have ordered him a salad rather than just pizza but he wasn’t going to be an impolite guest. 

 

Laying the pies out on the counter Frank demanded, “Get the plates and napkins.”  Danny stood to get the items out of the cupboard, while Grace handed out napkins and Mrs. Williams put containers of garlic salt, red pepper and Parmigianino cheese on the table.  

 

“Help yourself,” Frank said to Steve.  “We don’t stand on ceremony around here.”

 

Folding his first slice in half, Danny sighed, “Not a pineapple in sight.”

 

“What?” his father asked.

 

Shaking his head, Danny continued savoring his pizza.  “Nothing, inside joke.”

 

Although Danny missed it, too lost in his beloved pizza, Steve saw the look of understanding that passed between the Williamses.  He didn’t know what it meant and without more intel wasn’t going to ask.

 

“So have you been to Jersey before?” Frank inquired.

 

“I graduated from Annapolis and we’d go up to West Point for games, so I have seen your Turnpike.  One time we played Army in the Meadowlands, but this will be my first extended stay,” Steve revealed.

 

“So what are your plans while you’re here?” Mary asked.

 

“Danny’s the tour guide,” Steve demurred.

 

“He’ll pout if I don’t take him to see the _Intrepid_ ,” Danny joked.

 

“I wanna see the Tree and go ice skating,” Grace bubbled.

 

“Done and done,” Danny assured his Monkey.  “But I figured tomorrow would be a rest and recovery day.  Maybe brave a mall for some last minute gifts.”

 

“That is brave,” Frank joked.

 

Steve looked aghast.  He hated shopping. 

 

“Relax.  You’re a Navy Seal.  You can’t fully appreciate the Jersey experience without at least one trip to a mall,” Danny taunted as he clapped his buddy reassuringly on the shoulder.   “I wanna swing by the old precinct, say hi to the guys.  I need a ripper dog; I wanna head over to Argyles in Harrison, best fish and chips in the world, maybe get some Rodizio in the IronBound.”

 

Chuckling at her son, Mary snorted, “You and your stomach.” 

 

“You have no idea how much I missed real food, Ma.”

 

Sated with bellies full of genuine Jersey pizza, the long day’s journey took its toll on the weary travelers. They had been up for close to twenty hours.  Grace was already asleep at the table, head pillowed on her arms. 

 

“She’s got the right idea,” Danny observed lifting his daughter gently into his arms so as not to wake her. 

 

“I can tuck her in,” Danny’s mother offered, not wanting to pass up the opportunity to spend every precious second with her angelic granddaughter. 

 

Handing Grace to Mary, Danny acquiesced to his mother’s wishes, “Sure Ma.”  Turning to Steve he asked, “What about you?”

 

“You don’t need to carry me to bed, Danno.” Lifting his nearly full beer, Steve saluted, “I’m still winding down.”

 

“There’s a Devil’s game on,” Frank announced as he started for his easy chair after a brief detour to snag a new beer out of the ‘fridge.

 

“Sounds good,” agreed Danny accepting another cold one from his Pop.

 

“Lead the way,” Steve agreed somewhat apprehensive about watching hockey with two rabid Devil’s fans.  Growing up in Hawaii, Steve never understood the allure of the sport; to him it was sort of like soccer plagued by cold and deprived of fresh air and sunshine. 

 

 

**** H50 *** H50 ****

 

 

West to east time changes play havoc on anyone’s system, especially the first day.  As a result, both Danny and Steve slept way past Steve’s usual crack of dawn rising time. By Hawaiian standards they were up before the sun, even though it was mid-morning local time. 

 

Danny woke first and laughed out loud when he glanced over at Steve in the next bed.  Steve looked like he was wearing every article of clothing he brought with him.  His face was partially obscured by the hood of his sweatshirt which he had tightly cinched to ward off the cold.  He was under at least three blankets and was curled tightly into himself to conserve precious body heat.  You’d think he was outside in the artic. Danny had gone to bed in sweatpants and a t-shirt because even though he preferred to sleep in boxers only, he knew four years in Hawaii had lowered his tolerance to the cold.  For him, burrowing under blankets which was not necessary in Hawaii was a welcome comfort.  Steve just appeared to be miserable. 

 

“Up an’ at ‘em, Admiral Bird,” Danny teased.

 

Glaring at his friend, Steve groused, “It’s freezing in here.  How can you miss this?”

 

“It’s called having blood,” Danny retorted.  “Come on.  You can shower first.  That ought to get you warmed up.  Just don’t use all the hot water.”

 

Throwing on a sweat shirt Danny meandered downstairs to grab a bagel while waiting for Steve to get ready. As much as he would have enjoyed the view while Steve changed, in such close quarters, discretion was the better part of valor.  Once the other man came down ready to start the day, Danny headed up to take care of his own dressing routine.  A half hour later Danny returned with perfectly coifed hair to find Steve eating two hard boiled eggs. 

 

Seeing the perplexed look on her son’s face, Danny’ mother explained, “He said something about empty calories and too many carbohydrates but he agreed to eat eggs and this is how he wanted them.  I offered him a cheese omelet.”

 

“I wasn’t gonna put your mom out after she said she’d been cooking for days to get ready for tonight and tomorrow,” Steve explained.

 

“It’s no problem, dear.  You’re our guest,” Mary tried to explain that she liked having a house full of people to fuss over. 

 

Danny just shook his head.  Steve really hated to be a burden to anyone.  He was so self-sufficient it was hard for him to let anybody do anything for him.  “Can I borrow your car, Ma?”

 

Mary beamed.  She loved feeling needed.  “Of course, dear.  The keys are on the hook where they always are.  Can you pick up some more beer and whatever you think Steve might actually eat for breakfast while you’re out?”

 

“Sure,” Danny agreed.

 

“Remember, everyone will be here at 6:00 p.m. so you need to be back and dressed before that,” Mary reminded her boys, as if she we lecturing teenagers rather than grown law enforcement officers. 

 

The trip to the Jersey Gardens Mall was uneventful.  Steve had wanted to drive but Danny reminded him that he didn’t know where he was going.  Although parking was tight, the guys found a space after driving around for about twenty-five minutes.  Despite the lines, Danny seemed to know just what he wanted as he snagged last minute gifts on Christmas Eve: perfume for his mother, sweaters for his sisters, toys for the kids and a pair of jeans for Grace.

 

“Why didn’t you shop before we left home?” Steve groused.

 

“Because I wanted to shop when I _got_ home,” Danny retorted. “Plus my suitcase would have been overweight if I tried to fly with all of this.”

 

After a quick trip to the neighborhood ShopRite where they bought milk, oatmeal, Greek yogurt and some salad fixings, the guys grabbed two cases of beer as Mrs. Williams had requested.  Steve even bought an extra-large poinsettia for Danny’s mom as a way of thanking her for her hospitality.  They made it back to the house by 5:15 p.m. so they had time to shower and change for the festivities. 

 

Danny had told Steve that the “night of the seven fishes” was relatively casual but that he should wear something that he could wear to church later for Midnight Mass so Steve donned a dark green cotton sweater that he wore over a new pair of khaki cargos.  Danny had on tight black dress pants which Steve thought hugged his partner’s delicious rear just perfectly, a red dress shirt and a red Santa Claus tie.  It was a very Danny-like, professional outfit. 

 

“Festive much?” Steve teased.

 

Scowling Danny appraised his partner, “At least you broke out the new cargos for the occasion.”

 

From the moment they came downstairs Steve was overwhelmed by the sheer size of the Williams’ open house.  All evening people kept coming and going.   The prodigious amounts of food also had Steve amazed.  Ever the adventurous eater because nothing is as bad as the grasshoppers and meal worms they make you eat during hell week of SEAL training, not to mention the MREs he’d eaten on deployments, Steve braved octopus, calamari, salt cod, baccala and smoked eel.  As Danny predicted Steve loved the clams casino and couldn’t get enough of Mary Williams’ lasagna.  Danny, of course, had three helpings. 

 

Steve circulated through the party which was spread throughout the living room, dining room and kitchen as well as onto the back deck and downstairs into the family room.  Many people had stopped by to reconnect with Danny.  A large number seemed fascinated by Danny’s new partner, the elusive Hawaiian SEAL who got Danny into constant trouble, or kept him out of it, depending on whose version you believed.

 

Steve wasn’t surprised that more than a few single women from the neighborhood seemed particularly excited to welcome Danny home.  Although he got more than his share of appreciative glances from many of those same women, the last thing the Commander wanted or needed was another long distance relationship.   

 

Steve never heard some of the comments made by the Williams’ sisters and female relatives all of whom admired Steve openly.  “Did you see those eyelashes?”  “The pictures don’t do him justice.”  “Do you think we’ll ever get a look at those tats in person?”  “Forget the tattoos; I wanna see that six pack.” “No wonder Danny’s keeping him all to himself,”

 

Trying to be a gracious guest and play up his role as the lost Hawaiian, Steve offered each new person he met heartfelt greetings of the season.  “Mele Kalikimaka!”  

 

It wasn’t until Steve overheard Grace correct a horrified neighbor that Steve realized many of the Jerseyians hadn’t realized what he was saying.   The older woman was talking to a younger woman.  “I’m not too sure about that partner.  Danny may want to re-think letting a man like that around his daughter?”

 

Steve was dismayed.  _How could anybody even suggest that he not be allowed around Grace?_

 

“What are you talking about, ma?” the younger woman asked.

 

“He said something to me about many kinky something,” the older woman recalled indignantly.  “I mean, really.   That’s not an appropriate thing to say to someone you don’t know.”

 

Before Steve could give the woman a piece of his mind, Grace wandered over to hug the younger woman.  “Mele Kalikimaka, Gigi!”  

 

The older woman looked aghast. “See it’s already rubbing off on Grace.”  Pursing her lips, she sternly told the young girl, “You shouldn’t talk like that dear.  You have no business knowing anything about kinky anything.”

 

Grace laughed.  “Not kinky Mrs. Ronaldi.  Mele Kalikimaka.  It means Merry Christmas in Hawaiian.”

 

The younger woman who Steve now knew was named Gigi laughed.  “Oh, ma.  That’s too funny. You thought the guy was being fresh but all he was doing was wishing you a Merry Christmas.  That’s too funny.  I gotta go tell Tony and little Mikey.”

 

Steve decided to get back onto Mrs Ronaldi’s good side. Stepping forward he scooped Grace into his arms.  “Mele Kalikimaka, keiki.” 

 

He kissed her on the cheek as she returned his greeting.  “Mele Kalikimaka, Uncle Steve.”  Shifting her weight in his arms to settle more comfortably on his hip, Grace asked in all seriousness, “Did you meet Nana and Pop’s neighbors, Mrs. Ronaldi and Gigi?”

 

Bestowing his most charming smile on the pair, Steve answered.  “I did have the pleasure.  Your Nana introduced me earlier.  Merry Christmas, again, ladies.”

 

“What did you just call her?” Mrs. Ronaldi asked about the nickname Steve used when he captured Grace.

 

“Keiki,” Steve repeated slowly so she could hear the pronunciation.

 

“It means favorite,” Grace interjected gleefully, clearly happy to have such a connection to Steve.

 

Squeezing her a little tighter for a moment, Steve corrected, “It actually means ‘beloved child’ but you are and always will be my favorite, Monkey.”  He rubbed their noses together in a classic Eskimo kiss.

 

Danny seemed to appear out of nowhere and took Grace from his partners’ arms.  “How’s it going, babe?”

 

Flashing a curious grin to her mother at the casual endearment, Gigi recounted her mother’s misunderstanding.  “Ma here thought your partner was talking dirty to her.”

 

Danny blanched as Steve nearly choked.  “Somebody wanna catch me up?”

 

“All I said was Merry Chirstmas,” Steve defended his actions.

 

“In Hawaiian which Ma here thought was somethin’ about kinky somethin’,” Gigi cackled.

 

Danny was still mortified, “Kinky, what?”

 

“Mele Kalikimaka,” Steve repeated.

 

Danny groaned and chuckled simultaneously at the misunderstanding. “That’s a new one on me. But really you expected a bunch of Jersians to understand Pigeon.”  

 

Steve simply sighed.  There was no way out of this.  The joke was on him and Mrs. Ronaldi but she seemed to be taking it better than he was.  “It’s been a long time since a young buck like you wanted anything to do with an old hen like me,” she flirted trying to let Steve off the hook. 

 

Danny kept laughing but managed to choke out, “I was coming over to ask if you wanted another beer.  I know I need one after this.”  He put Grace down because holding her was getting to be too much as his sides split with mirth.

 

Around eleven o’clock, the party started to wind down.  ‘C’mon, let’s go find you a coat,” Danny tugged Steve upstairs. 

 

“OK but why?” Steve asked.

 

“You’ll need one to walk to Church,” Danny explained like Steve should have figured that out on his own. 

 

“But it’s only 23:10.”

 

“Gotta get there early if you wanna get a seat.” Rummaging around in the back of the closet, Danny pulled out a worn down jacket from the back and tossed it at Steve. “This ought to fit you.”

 

Holding it up, Steve inspected the puffy garment.  It certainly wasn’t his taste and was horribly out of style but it did look warm.  The prospect of walking to church, a trek of unknown distance, in his light anorak did not seem appealing.

 

Danny’s voice pulled him out of his contemplation.  “I’m gonna take a leak and brush my teeth before Mass.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Steve agreed, happy to follow Danny’s lead.   

 

By 11:20 p.m. the Williams family plus a few friends and neighbors were all bundled in their coats and head to St. Michael’s R.C. Church, four blocks away. Mr. Williams explained to Steve that with it being Christmas they’d be lucky if they got a spot any closer than three blocks so it just made more sense to leave the cars in their spots especially since some people had been drinking.   Most of the entourage had paired off.  Grace walked between her dad and Steve holding both of their hands and chattering about the old family friends she had seen throughout the evening. 

 

 

Steve was amazed by the huge crowds that seemed to be pouring into the classic stone Church.  With everyone was decked in their Christmas finery, the stalwart SEAL felt underdressed.  “You should have told me to wear a suit,” he hissed at Danny. 

 

“Mr. Casual, cargo pants are the most practical clothes on earth?  You look fine,” Danny assured him. 

 

Looking down Steve reminded his partner, “Grace is wearing a red dress with black velvet trim.”

 

“Grace is a little girl who is wearing the Christmas dress her Nana got her . . . just like all the cousins,” Danny pointed out. 

 

For the first time Steve realized that all of the Williams girls under the age of 13 were clad in the same fancy dress. 

 

The church itself was resplendent -- old limestone with high arches and flying buttresses, very old school and reminiscent of European architecture.  The magnificent stained glass windows seemed to reach the night sky.  There were poinsettias everywhere on the altar and red velvet bows on the pews.  A choir was singing carols to entertain the faithful as they waited for Midnight.  

 

Mass was a typical Christmas affair with readings about the nativity and a sermon about Peace on Earth. At the sign of the peace, Steve was pulled into hugs and kisses in every direction.  It may have been his imagination but Steve could have sworn Danny hugged him just a little bit tighter and for a few seconds longer than absolutely necessary as he whispered “Merry Christmas, babe,” into his ear.

 

When Mass was over, the Williams’ clan trooped back to the house and ordered the kids to bed.  Pop had made a big production about Santa running late or possibly skipping their house all together because it was filled with naughty children who were still up at this late hour.  One of the older cousins, who was almost 13, assured the kids that Santa always came to their house late because Jesus told him too.  They shouldn’t get punished or skipped over for celebrating the Lord’s birthday. 

 

As soon as the kids were tucked in, the presents started to appear out of trunks, and closets, from the attic and the garage. . . all the hiding places.  Steve was astonished that it only took about one half hour for the previously empty space under the tree to be filed with a pile of presents almost two feet high.  He’d seen Marines deploy with less efficiency.

 

Once the logistics were settled, Danny yawned.  “Come on.  Five a.m. comes way too early Christmas morning,” he grumbled heading to the stairs. 

 

“Five a.m.?  You don’t get up that early for work,” Steve reminded him. 

 

Danny’s mother laughed.  “You clearly haven’t been in a house full of kids on Christmas morning.”

 

“At least I get some sleep now,” Frank reminisced.  “There were years I stayed up all night putting together bicycles and doll houses.”

 

Half way up the stairs, Danny looked back, “Coming?”

 

“In a minute,” Steve assured his partner. 

 

Once Danny disappeared, Steve looked expectantly at Mary.  “Did my box come?”

 

“Oh yes, dear.  Let me get it for you.  I take it Danny still doesn’t know,” she whispered. 

 

“Not a clue,” Steve assured her. 

 

“It’s upstairs in our room.  You wanna help me bring it down?” Mary asked. 

 

“Of course,” Steve replied following her up the stairs. 

 

As promised in the Williams’ master bedroom Steve found the package he had mailed to New Jersey a few days earlier.  “Thank you.  Good night.”

 

Quietly Steve took the box downstairs and opened it to reveal the festively wrapped gifts he shipped in anticipation of Christmas.  He placed them as neatly as possible under the tree already laden with presents then headed back upstairs for what would basically be a nap. 

 

 

 

 

 

**** H50 *** H50 ****

 

Just as predicted, in the early morning dawn, the house was awakened by what sounded like a herd of elephants on the stairs and shrieks of “Santa came!”  “Santa was here!”  and “Wake up.  Wake up.  It’s Christmas!”

 

Surprisingly, the ever vigilant SEAL did not bolt upright in bed and reach for a k-bar.  Instead, he rolled over and groaned, “Really?”

 

Danny chuckled, “Welcome to kids and Christmas.  Just wait until Joannie is old enough.”

 

Knowing there would be no reprieve, Steve swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. Running his fingers through his hair, Steve stretched his back and pulled on a nearby sweatshirt, preparing to go downstairs   At that moment, a glowing Grace burst into the room.  “Merry Christmas, Danno!”  She kissed her father who had bent down for a hug.  Once freed from his grasp, she bounded over and bounced next to Steve on the bed, “Merry Christmas, Uncle Steve!” 

 

“Merry Christmas, keiki,” he replied.

 

“Don’t you mean Mele Kalikimaka?” Danny teased. 

 

“Yeah, many kinkies to you too,” Steve replied.  He had a few ideas of kinky things he’d like to do to Danny but now was not the time.

 

Before that conversation could be explored beyond the superficial words, Grace was bouncing in the small space between the two twin beds.  “Come on, c’mon, we’re gonna miss it.”

 

“We’re not gonna miss it.  Calm down.  They’ll wait for us,” Danny hoped his words were getting through to his daughter over her Christmas adrenaline buzz and looked to Steve for some help and support but the SEAL just smiled and offered no assistance.  “I need coffee.  Lots and lots of coffee.”

 

“Poor Danno,” Steve faked sympathy.  “Come on, Grace.  Let’s see if we can get Scrooge over here some caffeine.  Whaddya say?”

 

Grace beamed.  “Nana is making a big pot.”

 

“I’m no Scrooge,” Danny grumbled good-naturedly.

 

Steve and Grace made it downstairs before Danny who made a pit stop.  Being the thoughtful partner, Steve grabbed a cup of coffee for Danny in part to avoid having to brave the living room without an adult guide.  As he was handing the mug to Danno with two sugars and a dash of cream, just the way he liked it, Grace squealed.  “You two are under the mistletoe!  You know what that means!”

 

Steve felt like a deer in headlights.  Sure he wanted to kiss Danny and had for some time, but here on Christmas morning in the Williams’ living room with more than a dozen pairs of prying eyes, was not what he had in mind.  He stood frozen on the spot, hoping he wasn’t blushing and that Danny’s whole family couldn’t read his mind. 

 

Fortunately Danny was quicker.  Handing the mug to his partner, Danny scooped Grace up and settled her on his hip between him and Steve.  “There’s a Christmas corollary.  When little girls point out that their dad is standing under the mistletoe they get kissed instead.”

 

Danny leaned in to kiss Grace’s cheek and Steve being quick on the uptake followed his partner’s lead, kissing her other check.  Their eyes, however, locked onto one another and anyone with sight could tell they were wishing their lips weren’t separated by one child, no matter how adorable.  

 

Like any modern family with kids, every adult in the room had a digital camera or cell phone handy and at least six people captured that magical moment for posterity.  Neither man noticed at the time. 

 

The romance and the delay were taking their toll on the rest of the kids.  The moment was broken by a childish exclamation of “Presents!” which quickly grew to a chorus.

 

Although the living room was spacious, there weren’t enough seats for everyone.  The kids were all on the floor.  Steve found some space at the far end of the couch.  Danny squeezed one butt check onto the arm of the couch next to Steve and braced himself with his other leg.  His arm was thrown across the back of the couch behind Steve.  It was all quite cozy.  Both men were oblivious to the approving smiles they received from Danny’s family at their practiced familiarity.

 

Once the adults were settled, the unwrapping began in earnest with paper flying everywhere and parents trying to make sure they documented every smile.  Danny was proudly surprised that Steve had shipped presents up to New Jersey in advance.  Everyone liked the authentic Hawaiian shirts he bought for the adults.  The kids liked the stuffed toys: dolphins, turtles, rainbows, palm trees and other native Hawaiian items.  Everyone enjoyed the basket of macadamia nuts and Danny was delighted to see a bag of kono coffee.  Danny was not too thrilled by the two piece bathing suit Steve bought Grace.  In all fairness it was a modest tank top and with boy shorts but because it left some expanse of Grace’s belly exposed Danny was opposed to the garment on spec.  Grace’s pronouncement that she loved her new “bikini” didn’t help Steve’s case. All of the cousins were jealous when she said she’s wear it on Steve’s private beach next week when they got home. 

 

Danny’s parents and siblings all chipped in to buy him and Steve Jet’s tickets for that Sunday.  They were good seats and Danny was elated, especially with the new Jet’s jersey Steve got him.   Steve was very happy to realize that Danny had renewed his subscription to _Guns and Ammo_ magazine.

 

The rest of the day passed with a combination of cleaning, eating and playing with the kids’ new toys.  The kids who got new sleds were typically disappointed because there was no snow.  Steve tried to explain the effects of global warming but most seven year olds don’t care. 

 

As they were headed off to bed that night Danny asked Steve, “Are you disappointed that you didn’t have your first white Christmas?”

 

“I have seen snow before, Danno,” Steve replied.

 

“I know.  I just wanted this to be perfect for you,” Danny offered.

 

Smiling at his partner Steve assured him, “It was.” He left the ‘ _because we were together_ ’ unspoken. 

 

 

 

 

**** H50 *** H50 ****

 

 

The next few days were a whirlwind of activity. 

 

On Thursday, Grace, Danny and Steve went to New York City, where they visited the tree at RockefellerCenter, braved the throngs to see the animated windows at Saks, marveled at the architecture of St. Patrick’s Cathedral and went ice skating in Bryant Park after taking silly pictures out front on the lions which guard the Library steps. It was Steve’s first time on the NY City Subway system; he likened it to the London Tube and Paris Metro both of which he pronounced much cleaner, even has Danny tried to assure him that this was the newer, safer New York.  As the sun was setting they rode the long elevator to the top of the EmpireStateBuilding to watch all the lights in the city come on.   Further south in the Flat Iron District they grazed their way through Mario Batali’s Italian emporium, Eataly, with Danny claiming every mouthful was the best thing he’d ever eaten.  After dinner they trekked all the way downtown to the World Trade Center Memorial to pay their respects to those who lost their lives on that tragic day.  Even though it happened before she was born, Grace understood the significance and solemnity of the place but declared that Pearl Harbor was nicer.   Danny suspected her opinion was colored by the weather and the lack of palm trees in New York. On the PATH train back to Newark Penn Station, Grace fell asleep resting against Steve but with Danny’s arm around her.  They looked like the perfect family. 

 

On Friday Steve and Danny drove out to SunriseMountain in SussexCounty, and hiked up to High Point monument so that Steve would stop complaining that New   Jersey was a concrete jungle that earned its reputation as the arm pit of the world.  Steve had also demanded that they do something besides eat. 

 

On Saturday, they got a little dusting of snow, not enough to even phase a Jerseyian but enough that Steve and Danny could have a mini snow ball fight, despite how tough it was to acquire ammunition. 

 

If it was possible, Danny was more excited than the kids on Christmas morning to head out to the Jets game on Sunday. His dad and brothers-in-law as well as a few friends also had tickets so they were a group of about 10 guys for the tailgate.  It was a 1:00 o’clock kick off.  Around 9:00 a.m. they were to head over to Giants’ Stadium – now Met Life Stadium --  but Danny refused to call it that.  “It will always be Giants’ Stadium or the Meadowlands,” he insisted.

 

“Is that just a little illogical, considering we’re going to a Jets’ game?” Steve taunted.

 

“Shut up.  Whadda you know?” Danny replied.

 

The bickering went on all day, from how to set up the barbeque, to how long to grill the burgers to why Steve was rooting for the Dolphins.  “Because they are not the Jets,” was his only answer.  Considering he was wearing an old RedSkins knit cap he managed to find from his time at Annapolis, the guys were even further confused at Steve’s seeming lack of football loyalty. 

 

The game itself was awesome.  It was a little close for comfort but the Jets’ managed to hang on to win by a touchdown.  Throughout the game Danny and Steve were physical with each other, a fact that did not go unnoticed by their companions.  When the Jets made a first down or scored, Danny would bump shoulders with Steve or hip check him.  Steve did the same when Miami made a good play.  Under other circumstances, the guys may have teased Danny about his behavior but all had seen the devastation that was caused when he and Rachel split and Danny moved to Hawaii.  They were glad to see him happy and truth be told, they were all just a little bit afraid of Steve.  

 

On Monday Danny took Steve to visit the grave of his former partner, Grace, who died on 9-11 and after whom Danny’s daughter was named.  Steve fully understood and supported Danny’s need to pay his respects.  Afterwards, they stopped by Danny’s old precinct.  The cops there welcomed their prodigal brother home with open arms but asked a lot of questions about the immunity given to 5-0 by the Governor to rid the islands of terrorists.  Most of the cops agreed that their jobs would be so much easier if they didn’t have to worry about pesky things like suspects’ rights and due process.  Danny protested that those Constitutional protections were in place for all citizens’ benefit and we’d have a militaristic state without them.  Steve countered that the military thrived with good order and discipline.  In essence they had their same old argument in a new location with a different audience.  Of course, their banter resulted in the same cracks about how long they’d been married.  When Steve wondered aloud about why everyone asked them that, Danny shrugged and everyone else roared with laughter. 

 

After visiting with the guys, Danny and Steve headed into the Ironbound section of Newark where they met Danny’s parents and Grace at their favorite Portuguese restaurant.  Grace explained the concept of Rodizio to Steve.  The waiters would bring side dishes served family style and come around with all sorts of different meats on a huge skewer that had been grilled over an open flame until the diners said they were full.  You could eat as much as you want.  “I haven’t eaten all day because I want to try everything!” the little girl enthused. 

 

“I have actually had Rodizio before keiki,” Steve revealed. 

 

“I didn’t know they had Rodizio in Hawaii,” Frank said.

 

“I was in Avero, a little coastal town between Porto and Lisboa in Portugal,” Steve explained.

 

“That must have been very interesting,” Mary observed.  “What were you doing there, vacationing?”

 

“Sort of.  They do have good surfing,” Steve deflected.

 

“Lemme guess. You were on leave from some super secret SEAL mission and you could tell us but you’d have to kill us,” Danny interjected.

 

Giggling Grace said, “Don’t be silly Danno.  Steve would never kill us.  Right Steve?”

 

“Right, Grace,” Steve replied.

 

“So you surf,” Frank asked changing the subject.

 

“Grace is learning.  We’ve even gotten Danno out a few times,” Steve took up the new thread grateful to not have to find another way out of a classified conversation. 

 

“Our Rookie, Kono, was a world class surfer before she blew out her knee and became a cop,” Danny explained. 

 

“Danny surfing.  You will have to send us pictures and a video,” Mary instructed. “His sisters will want to see that.”

 

“He’s actually pretty good,” Steve praised. 

 

After dinner Steve announced that he was going for an extra long run the next morning.  “I have done nothing but eat since I got here,” the SEAL complained.   
“Now I’m beginning to understand all the jokes about overweight cops.”

 

“Who are you calling fat?” Danny groused.

 

“No one, Princess, but it wouldn’t hurt for you to come with me,” Steve rejoined.

 

 

**** H50 *** H50 ****

 

True to his word, Steve was up and out of the Williams’ house by 7:00 a.m. for a run on New Years’ Eve Day.  Even though he complained the whole way out the door, Danny joined him for the first two and a half miles.  Steve wanted to run five so Danny left him to it and returned home while Steve completed a second circuit around the neighborhood.

 

The smell of cinnamon rolls lured Danny immediately into the kitchen where his mother handed him a steaming mug of coffee.  He took it gratefully, grabbed a bottle of water out of the ‘fridge and sank down next to his pop at the kitchen table.

 

“That partner of yours is something else,” his Mother opened.

 

“He makes you happy,” his Dad commented.

 

“He makes me crazy,” Danny corrected.

 

“Hmmmm,” Mary observed in a tone that clearly said she didn’t believe her son.  “You’re good together.”

 

Being a detective so it was easy for Danny to see that his parents wanted to talk but he wasn’t sure about what.  “Just spit it out,” he urged his father.

 

“We like him, is all,” the elder Williams declared.

 

“Everybody likes Steve, well except maybe the criminals of Hawaii,” Danny agreed.  “He’s tall and has that smile and those freaking eyelashes and he’s like a dog with a bone when he wants something.  He just goes after it until he gets it.”

 

“And what do you think he wants?” Mary asked.

 

“Right now, he wants the Yakuza – the guys who killed his family shut down,” Danny replied.

 

“No personally, what do you think he wants personally?” Mary continued to probe.

 

Danny looked at her quizzically.  “Personally?  I don’t know.  I guess he wishes his dad hadn’t been killed, that his mom wasn’t so damned secretive and that his Aunt Deb didn’t have cancer.”

 

“That’s a tall order,” Frank observed.

 

“You gotta understand him.  He doesn’t want much for himself. Other than maybe my car which he insists on driving.  He’s got a house.  He’s got friends.  The big lug actually has a big heart.  He’d lay down his life for a friend,” Danny explained.

 

“You mean he’d lay down his life for _you_ ,” Mary corrected.

 

Danny looked at his mom again.  He didn’t like discussing the more dangerous and possibly fatal aspects of his job with his family.  “That’s what partners do.”

 

“It’s more than that,” offered Frank.

 

“What do you mean ‘it’s more than that’? More than what?” Danny was getting defensive.  He hadn’t yet worked out what he was going to do about his ever deepening feelings for his partner.  He certainly didn’t want to discuss his bi-sexuality with his parents.  To date he hadn’t done more than a few blow jobs before he met and married Rachel.  He certainly hadn’t done anything since.

 

“He loves you,” Mary finally said it.  Now Danny really thought his mother was nuts.  “And you love him.”

 

“What ever gave you a crazy idea like that?” Danny practically bellowed.

 

“You did,” his father replied.

 

“I did?  What the heck did I do to make you think something so off the wall like that?  How could I possibly be in love with Steve McGarrett?”

 

“Well, you brought him home for Christmas,” Mary began.

 

“You’re in each other’s space a lot,”   Frank remarked.

 

Mary asserted, “The way you two look at each other sometimes. It’s like there’s nobody else in the room.”

 

“That’s not true!” Danny proclaimed.

 

Smiling beneficently Mary held out her cell phone with the picture she snapped Christmas morning of Steve and Danny kissing Grace’s cheeks but staring into each other’s eyes.  “See for yourself.”

 

Despite the pictorial evidence, Danny rejected her premise, “That proves nothing.”

 

Frank was quick to add, “He calls you, Danno.  That’s Grace’s name for you and nobody else is allowed to use it, yet he does and you seem to like it.”

 

“So?’ Danny squawked.

 

“So, . . .  we’re OK with it.  We love you and want you to be happy,” his mother assured him. 

 

Danny still didn’t want to admit it. “You’re OK with what?”

 

“You,” his father began, “being gay.”

 

“I’m not gay!” Danny insisted.

 

“OK,” his mother tried to calm him down.  “Bi-sexual or whatever you want to call it.  We don’t care.  We love you.  And we like him.  And he clearly loves you and Grace.”

 

Danny glared at his parents dumbfounded.  Part of him wanted to protest but he knew it would be a lie.  Part of him was terrified.  He thought he’d hidden his feelings so well but if his parents saw through him, maybe Steve did to?  Did Chin and Kono see it too?  What about Rachel?  Oh, God he thought.  Maybe there was something more to all those jokes about how long they’d been married.  The more he thought about this, the wider his eyes became and the tighter he gripped his coffee mug. 

 

Frank Williams reached over and touched his son’s arm.  “He loves you too, son.  He looks at you the way you used to look at Rachel and the way I still look at your mom.”

 

Danny didn’t get a chance to say another word because the front door opened with Steve back from his run. 

 

Bending down Mary whispered in her son’s ear.  “Just think about what we said.  Don’t let an opportunity slip by.  It’s almost a new year.  Maybe it’s time for a fresh start.  You only get so many second chances in life.”

 

A blush crept over Danny’s face as his mother stood and Steve stepped into the room.  Not wanting to deal with any of this, Danny excused himself. “I’m gonna go shower.”

 

Steve watched him practically run out of the room, thinking, _I wish I could go with you, Danno_.   

 

After Danny had left him, Steve used the remainder of his run to sort things through in his own mind.  He was falling in love with Danny.  This trip to New Jersey and spending the holidays in close quarters surrounded by Danny’s family free from the stress of 5-0 solidified it for him.  Sure his partner was hot – those muscles, that hair, his glorious oh-so-fuckable ass, and those piercing blue eyes – but Danny was also one of the warmest, most caring people Steve had ever met.  Danny loved with his whole heart; once he let go, there is nothing he wouldn’t do for someone he loved.  Rachel really did a number on him but Steve was confident that with the right motivation he could convince Danny to try again.  He hoped he could convince his partner to try again with him.  They fit in every way.  Steve just had to be willing to risk – his heart, their friendship, 5-0 – because if he made a play and was wrong, it will be hard to go back.  But he knew he wasn’t wrong. 

 

Danny’s mother interrupted his reverie.  “How was your run, dear?”

 

“Fine,” the distracted SEAL replied. 

 

“Would you like some breakfast?  I could make you that oatmeal you like,” Mary offered. 

 

Finding his manners, Steve declined.  “Ah. No thanks. I’m not hungry.”   He looked back and forth between Danny’s parents before pointing out the door and up the stairs, querying, “What was that?”

 

“What was what?” Frank asked.

 

“Danno.  It was like he couldn’t get out of here fast enough,” Steve clarified.

 

Unwilling to break her son’s confidence, Mary still utilized her motherly instincts to give Steve a gentle nudge, “We were talking about the New Year.  Resolutions and fresh starts.”

 

“I see,” Steve fibbed.  He understood enough to realize there was subtext in what Mrs. Williams was telling him but not enough to figure out exactly what she was saying. He decided to change the subject.  “Where’s Grace?”

 

“Probably still sleeping,” Frank theorized.  “I’m gonna run her down to my sister’s in a little while so she can spend the night with a few more cousins while we go out.”

 

“We’re going out?” Steve inquired.

 

“It’s nothing fancy,” Mary assured him.

 

“Just the Knights of Columbus, down the block.  They have a dinner dance, a buffet with a DJ and a champagne toast at Midnight, unless you and Danny have other plans,” Frank said.

 

“I don’t know what Danno has planned,” Steve admitted.

 

“Well, we thought maybe you wanted to go to Times Square and see the ball drop or something,” Mary postulated.

 

Steve shook his head.  “That would be too much like work.  I’d constantly be on alert for terrorists.  Crowds aren’t my thing.  Plus it’s cold out there.”

 

Frank chuckled. “I would guess every place is cold after Hawaii.”

 

“You got that right,” Steve assured his hosts.  Hearing the water stop, signaling that Danny had finished his shower, Steve excused himself.  “I’d better get cleaned up.”

 

Upstairs Steve stepped into Danny’s childhood bedroom, expecting the other man was still in the bathroom getting dressed.  Instead he was greeted with Danny in nothing but a towel knotted around his waist and the sight instantly caused some stirring in his nether regions.  Part of him wanted to push Danny onto the bed, rip the towel away and feast on the other man’s dick but the more rational side of his brain realized that the shocked look on Danny’s face didn’t bode well for that having a positive outcome.  For some unspoken reason both men had taken to dressing the privacy of the bathroom rather than before each other in the bedroom since arriving in New Jersey.  It’s not like that hadn’t changed in each other’s presence in the locker room at the Palace, but modesty seemed to the operative word here. 

 

Averting his eyes, Steve mumbled, “Sorry”

 

“Forgot my stuff in here,” Danny replied. 

 

Facing the bed he had been using, Steve grabbed some clean clothes and offered, “I’ll just go hop in the shower myself.” 

 

Behind the safety of the bathroom door, Steve berated himself for that awkward encounter.  This shouldn’t be so difficult.  Giving himself a mental shake, he turned on the water and stripped out of his sweaty clothes.  Stepping into the warm stream he allowed the water to soothe away the cold.  Breathing the steam into his lungs dissipated what felt like icicles in his chest.  As he got more relaxed images of Danny in that towel returned to his brain unbidden.  In his mind, Steve had acted on his desires, pushing Danny back onto the bed and sinking to his knees before his partner.  He removed the towel to fully reveal Danny’s manhood which was rising up to greet him.  He imagined Danny’s cock to be just like the man himself: thick, stocky and delicious.  Bending his head, Steve licked a stripe up Danny’s length, then swirled his tongue around the purple head experimentally, eliciting a throaty groan from Danny before he swallowed Danny whole and maneuvered his head up and down the shaft in exquisite suction.  In reality, Steve’s hand had wrapped around his own member, pumping in time with the visions of the blow job he was bestowing on imaginary Danny.  Between the warm water, the erotic vision and the fact that Steve hadn’t had a proper release in months, it only took a moment for him to reach a climax, shooting all over the back wall of the Williams’ shower.  The additional warmth on his own hand and the evidence on the wall, shook him out of his delicious day dream. He needed to get a grip. Jerking off in somebody else’s shower was borderline creepy. He quickly washed away the evidence of his actions, splashing extra water on the back tiles and wiping them down with a wash cloth before shampooing his hair and getting out. 

 

In an effort to delay his reunion with Danny and to force himself back under control, Steve took his time shaving and getting dressed.  When he walked back into the bedroom, Danny was nowhere to be found.  He put on some shoes headed downstairs.  As expected, he found Danny in the living room.

 

“So what are we doing today?” Steve tried to be nonchalant. 

 

“I didn’t really want to do much of anything but since we haven’t really done anything military, I thought we could go see the _U.S.S. Ling_ in Hackensack if you wanted to,” Danny offered.

 

Steve thought for a moment. “Grace is going to your aunt’s right?”

 

“Yeah,” Danny affirmed.

 

“Do you want to go?” Steve asked. “’Cause I’ve been on subs before and their not all that fun for me.  I thought this could be educational for Grace but I don’t need to be inside a tin can again.”

 

“I went with the Boy Scouts when I was little, so I don’t need to go back.  It’s a museum.  Can’t imagine they changed it much.  But I can’t believe you’re turning down an Army excursion.”

 

“Submarines are part of the Navy,” Steve reminded him, as if Danny didn’t know that. 

 

“Whatever you say, Rambo.”

 

Deciding to change the subject, Steve inquired, “What are we doing later?  Your mother mentioned a few things but I don’t really want to go to Times Square, unless that’s something you really want to do.”

 

Danny scoffed.  “Been there done that.  It was great when I was 16, being all drunk in the middle of that crowd but now it’s a nightmare.  They say you have to wear diapers because once you get in there, you can’t get out and if you want to see anything you have to be there by about four in the afternoon.  No thanks.  Besides, I can only imagine how twitchy you’d get, seeing terrorists on every corner. No thanks”

 

“I am not twitchy,” Steve protested.  “I am vigilant.”

 

“Twitchy.” At least Danny was smiling and their banter had returned.

 

“Your mom also said something about the Knights of Columbus,” Steve shared.

 

Danny frowned.  “That’s going to be very couple-y.  Dancing.  That kind of stuff.”

 

“Do you want to go to a bar, or something?” Steve suggested.  This was Danny’s turf.  He didn’t really have a clue about what to do.

 

“We could go have dinner with the folks, have a few beers, then duck out before midnight and the kissing,” Danny proposed. 

 

“That sounds OK, but where would we go.  I don’t want to wander around in the cold,” Steve disclosed.  He was kind of disappointed that Danny wasn’t looking forward to the kissing.  He would love to kiss Danny at midnight and every day for that matter.

 

“I figured we’d just come back here.  We could call Chin and try calling Kono. It will still be early where they are.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

 

H50 *** H50 *** H50

 

At 7:00 p.m. Mr. and Mrs. Williams with Danny and Steve in tow, walked up the block toward St. Michaels where they had gone for Christmas Mass.  The local Knights of Columbus council used the parish center as its hall and this is where the New Year’s Eve party would be held in the large otherwise bland space populated by metal folding chairs and round tables which could accommodate ten people.  For this festive occasion, the tables were topped with black plastic tablecloths, the kind you get at the dollar store.  A trio of white, black and silver balloons tied to a small weight served as the centerpieces.  Strings of twinkling white lights topped the walls at ceiling height to cast a soft glow and allow some of the institutional overhead lights to be turned off.   A buffet table was set near the kitchen, waiting for the food to be placed in the chaffing dishes.  Platters of cheese and crackers, a display of fruit and a bowl of shrimp were laid out across the room for people to help themselves to appetizers.  Open bar was included in the price of admission and many guests were already trying to get their money’s worth.  Steve and Danny opted for their usual bottles of beer – Coors Light since there were no Longboards – while Mr. and Mrs. Williams each ordered a scotch and soda since it was a special occasion. 

 

Danny looked like a warmer version of himself.  He wore a white button down open at the neck and a camel hair blazer, the kind that would be much too warm for Hawaii but which was perfect in New Jersey over black jeans.  Danny couldn’t help sneaking secret, appreciative glances at Steve who had picked up a black sports coat when they ventured out to exchange unwanted gifts and snag a few post-holiday bargains.  He wore it over dark jeans with an eggplant purple shirt.  Enough buttons were undone to show that little triangle of white t-shirt underneath.  Back home, he may have foregone the undershirt but he was smart enough to appreciate layers in the colder climate. 

 

Throughout the night, both men ate with gusto, down a few more beers and did a shot of tequila with some guy Danny had gone to high school with.  When asked, they danced with women who were brave enough to make the first move but they didn’t pursue any ladies and the dancing was always at arms’ length.  Chaperones at junior high school dances would have applauded their decorum.  After each dance, the men would thank their partners then return to each other. 

 

Although the plan had been to leave the party before midnight, despite themselves, they were having fun.  Steve enjoyed hearing about some of Danny’s antics in school and on the force.  Danny was happy to have old friends around and to see that Steve fit right in with his old buddies. 

 

A few minutes before midnight, old fashioned open mouthed plastic champagne glasses, with the bottoms that never stay on, began to appear and be filled with Korbel in anticipation of the toast.  Sharing a look by silent agreement, the men decided to stay.  It would look awkward for them to leave now. 

 

The local TVs were turned to Ryan Seacrest and the ball drop in Times Square.  Steve hadn’t been in this time zone for New Years since his days at Annapolis.  It was always too far and too costly to fly back to Hawaii so he usually spent the holidays with a classmate who lived nearby. 

 

10\. . . 9. . . 8 . . . 7 . . . 6 . . . 5 . . .4 . . . 3 . . .2 . . .1  Happy New Year!  Not having anybody to kiss, Danny & Steve clinked their plastic champagne glasses and downed the mouthful of bubbles contained therein.  Nodding at each other, both longing to reach out for a more meaningful connection, they settled for the words and the touch of the glasses.  By the time they deposited the empty glasses on the table they were being pulled into hugs and check kisses by the other now tipsy partygoers, including Danny’s parents.  As they hugged and twirled, almost dizzy from the number of people grabbing them, they found themselves propelled back into each other.  The manly hugs were nothing new but they had both been operating on autopilot kissing everybody who they contacted. They didn’t stop with each other but their aim for the cheeks was off – or possibly on – as they each “missed” and connected with the very corners of the other’s mouth.  Realizing what they had done and where, they broke apart as if they were on fire. 

 

Both men stared at each other dumfounded.  They each desperately wanted grab the other and pull him into a real kiss, one that would never end.  Both feared that the inadvertent contact which just happened was going to cause the other to rear back and come up swinging.

 

Steve looked away first, pulling his phone off his hip.  “I ah . . . I’m gonna . . . I’m gonna go call . . . um  Chin.”

 

Danny just agreed as Steve scurried away. “Ah. . sure.  OK.”  Danny was left standing there, all alone in a room full of people.   He wasn’t sure what he was feeling or what Steve was thinking.  Part of his brain was telling him that SEALs didn’t run but that maybe Steve was confused, not knowing what Danny wanted either.  It had felt so good to be in the other man’s arms and to have Steve’s hard body pressed up against his.  After a few heartbeats, Danny decided to man-up and follow his heart.  His own mother thought there was something between him and Steve.  It was a new year, they had been growing closer and didn’t he owe it to himself to find out, once and for all?  He could always transfer back to HPD or even SWAT if things got awkward. 

 

Despite the cold Danny stepped outside in search of Steve. He found him pacing the side of the building.  It seemed like he was having an argument with someone but no words were being spoken, he was alone and he wasn’t on the phone.

 

“How’s Chin?” Danny opened.

 

Steve stopped pacing and looked like a deer in headlights.  “Huh?”

 

“You didn’t come out here to call Chin,” Danny confirmed with more authority then he felt as he stepped closer to his partner.

 

“No,” Steve confessed.

 

Still moving toward Steve, Danny pressed, “You wanted to get away from me that bad?”

 

“Yes,” Steve revealed but quickly amended his response when he saw how crestfallen Danny looked.  “No.  It’s . . . . it’s complicated.”

 

“Maybe not,” Danny suggested, stepping fully into Steve’s space in an area closer to the alley on the side of the building, rather than the front.  “If I’m reading this right, we’re on the same page.”  Danny placed his hand on top of Steve’s chest near his shoulder.

 

“Danno?” Steve breathed, still unsure but hopeful as he reached out to cup his partner’s cheek. 

 

“Wanna try this again?” Danny asked.

 

The question was evident in Steve’s eyes.  Again?  He wasn’t aware they had tried anything in the first place. 

 

“Happy New Year, babe,” Danny whispered putting his other hand on Steve’s hip.

 

Recognizing the signals for what they were, Steve returned the sentiment.  “The happiest,” he proclaimed before capturing Danny’s lips in a soft, full on kiss.  Years of longing fueled by the last few days of close proximity quickly engulfed the pair.  What started out as a loving taste quickly escalated into fiery passion.  Tongues dueled, mouths opened, hands roamed everywhere, caressing strong muscled backs, pressing their chests together and maneuvering their bodies until Steve had Danny pressed up against the side of the hall.  Their own heat made them both oblivious to the cold for a few minutes but the temperatures were simply too low for prolonged outdoor activities without any outwear. 

 

Coming up for air both men grinned openly at each other as they tried to settle themselves down.  They were on top of the world and felt like giddy school boys. 

 

“Can we get out of here?” Danny suggested.

 

“Definitely.  How long ‘til your parents’ get home?” Steve asked.

 

Danny had to laugh. Throwing his head back he looked up into the night sky, at least as much of it as you could see with all the urban light pollution.  “They’ll stay here until the end so around two.  It’s like high school all over again.”

 

At that reference Steve raised a practical consideration, “Well we are going to be trying to do this in your childhood room.”

 

That dumped a bucket of proverbial cold water all over Danny.  “Ugh. . . . um . . I’m . . .it’s not you.   God, it’s not you.  I want this.  But . .  ahh. . . I never . . .”

 

“You’ve never been with a man?” Steve asked worried that some sudden on-set of homophobia was going to ruin this before it got started.

 

“Sort of . . . we’ll talk about that in a minute. . .preferably someplace warm,” Danny advised.  “I was going to say I never . . . well you know. . . in that room.  In my parents’ house.”

 

Steve chuckled. Tossing an arm around Danny he steered the shorter man back into the KofC.  “C’mon.  We’ll get the coats, say good bye to your parents and figure it out.”

 

They quickly did as Steve suggested making excuses for leaving early and heading out for the short walk home.  They had only gone a few hundred feet when Steve reached down and took Danny’s hand. 

 

Danny looked at his partner but did not stop walking or let go. 

 

“Is this OK?” Steve asked glancing down at their joined hands.

 

“Does this mean we’re dating?” Danny joked.

 

“I’d like it to,” Steve turned serious.

 

“I just never figured you for the hand holding type,” Danny explained.

 

“I wasn’t.  Everything was . . . well nothing was ever out in the open.  Even with Cath when we first started . . . I don’t want to hide with you, Danno.”

 

Squeezing Steve’s hand, Danny reassured the big lug. “I like holding hands, although it’s a little different to have the smaller hand.”

 

Steve relaxed.  “I suppose now would be an inappropriate time for a short joke?”

 

“It would if you hope to get lucky,” Danny quipped.

 

“Oh, I do,” Steve assured him and bent to steal a kiss. 

 

Before it could escalate in the middle of the block, Danny pushed Steve back.  “Save it.  I’m cold.”

 

“Did I just hear that correctly?  The big bad Jersey boy is cold?  Don’t worry.  I’ll keep you warm,” Steve promised as he slung his arm over Danny’s shoulders for the rest of the short walk back to the William’s house. 

 

They walked in and hung up their coats.  “Want a beer?” Danny asked.

 

“You having another?” Steve wanted to know. 

 

“Yeah,  we gotta talk,” Danny replied, heading for the kitchen with Steve on his heels. 

 

“Did anybody ever tell you that you have a great ass?” 

 

“Really, Steve?  You said shit like that to women and they just dropped at your feet?” Danny critiqued Steve’s seduction methods.

 

“No, usually I didn’t have to say much.  They were just there. Complimenting them just made it harder to get rid of them.  But seriously you have an awesome ass and I want it.” Steve clarified.

 

Steve’s compliment both excited and scared Danny.  He pushed a beer at Steve.  “Sit.”

 

At this point Steve would normally prefer to just get on with the main event.  The less talking about relationships the better he liked it.  He was man of action in life and in the bedroom but this was different.  He knew Danny needed words.  His partner was certainly a man of words.  He also knew he needed more information about Danny’s level of experience.  “So. . .it’s warmer.  Talk.”

 

“Just like that?”

 

“Whaddya want me to say, D? You’re the one who said we needed to talk.  I’d much rather show you how I feel,” Steve reached out to grab Danny behind the neck and pull him forward for another make out session.  Even in the few minutes they had been exploring this new aspect of their relationship, years of partnership gave them insights into the other man that made their kissed more in sync than would normally happen this fast.

 

Leaning toward each other in kitchen chairs was not the most comfortable kissing position so the activity stopped after a few moments. 

 

“You are really good at that,” Danny praised.

 

“Right back atcha, babe.  Right back atcha,” Steve returned the compliment and took a long pull from his beer.

 

They drank in silence for a few minutes, taking the time to evaluate one other in this new light. 

 

Danny finally broke the silence.  “I don’t know . . . I mean. . . how do you. . . ?”

 

Steve smiled.  “I normally top.  But for you I’m willing to bottom.  I’m guessing you haven’t.”

 

Leave it to Steve to cut to the chase.  Straightforward honestly seemed to be the best play.  “I’ve well. . . never with a man.  A few blow jobs, nothing serious but you and me. . . God.  I want this. I just . . . ”

 

“It’s OK.” Reaching out Steve covered one of Danny’s hands with his own.  “We’ll figure it out.  But if you are willing, I’d really love to give you one of those blow jobs right now.”  Setting his beer, down, Steve caressed Danny’s thigh moving up toward the crotch, he could see was beginning to swell.  His own jeans were also a bit tight.

 

“Not that I’m saying no, but not in my mother’s kitchen you gorgeous Neanderthal.  Don’t you have any manners?”

 

“I like kitchen sex, Danno,” Steve proclaimed, placing a second hand on Danny’s other thigh and leaning toward him.  The lust in the SEAL’s eyes was unmistakable. 

 

Danny groaned and bit his lip.  “Upstairs.  Now.”

 

“Whatever you say, boss,” Steve rose from the chair.

 

Letting out a huge audible sigh and leaning back into the chair like that word was a physical punch.  “About that . . . “ Danny began.

 

“About what?” Steve asked. 

 

“Boss.  Work?  You’re my boss.  Before we start this, don’t you think we should. . . I don’t know. . . talk about how it’s gonna affect 5-0?” Danny dreaded this. 

 

“It’s not.  Half the people on the island think we’ve been banging each other since day one.  Who cares what they think?  Chin and Kono don’t care.  Cath will be happy for us.  We do our jobs just like we always have; what we do at home is our business.  Although I do have this fantasy about bending you over the smart table in the middle of ops,” Steve declared. 

 

“Really?” Danny gulped.

 

“Fantastic ass, remember?  I have thought about this,” Steve revealed, leering at Danny and trying to lure him upstairs. 

 

“You’re sure about this?” Danny wondered.

 

“I know you think I’m reckless but they are calculated risks.  This,” he confirmed pointing back and forth between them, “this, . . . us . . . you and me.  Is so worth it.” 

 

When Danny didn’t look convinced, Steve continued, “Have I ever let you down or steered you wrong?”

 

“You do remember that I paid for this trip with money I got after you got me shot,” Danny pointed out.

 

“It was just a flesh wound,” Steve dismissed Danny’s insecurities.  Holding out his hand for his partner, Steve encouraged him, “C’mon.  You and me together, we can do anything.”

 

Danny couldn’t disagree. Standing up, he leaned to kiss Steve, “You’re right, babe.”

 

Upstairs, as soon as they took off their jackets and draped them over the desk chair, they resumed kissing and then stumbled onto Danny’s bed where they immediately began stripping off one another’s shirts.  They stopped again to take off their own shoes and jeans.  Clad only in briefs, both men lay down in Danny’s twin bed and caressed one another.  Although their cocks were aching and leaking, this softer manual assessment of each other’s chests served as more than foreplay.  It helped them to non-verbally cement the understanding that this was much more than some drunken one-off while they were away from Hawaii.  Although unspoken, each pass was confirmation that there were real and deep seated emotions behind their joining. 

 

Steve took the initiative but Danny was giving as good as he got.  Hot French kisses were punctuated by nipple teasing and elbow nipping.  Danny nuzzled at Steve’s neck, relishing the clean masculine scent of his partner. 

 

When Steve kissed Danny’s jaw and began trailing kisses down his partner’s spectacular chest, Danny grabbed his shoulders.  “Stop.”

 

At Danny’s unexpected directive, Steve froze. 

 

“I’ve been thinking,” Danny began.

“Now?” Steve was incredulous.  Rational thought left him the moment they crossed the threshold into the bedroom.  His technique must be waaaaay off it Danny was still thinking.

 

Caressing Steve’s short hair, Danny knew exactly what his partner was wondering.  “Do you remember the day we met in your father’s garage?”

 

“Vaguely” Steve replied cautiously.  He really didn’t want to talk about his dead father or work now. 

 

“We didn’t know who the other one was and we ended up taking our creds out simultaneously on the count of three,” Danny recalled.

 

“Yeah,” Steve acknowledged, still not knowing where this was going.

 

“I was kind of thinking, that worked then.  It might work now,”

 

“You wanna see my badge?” Steve asked trying to piece together what Danny was thinking.

 

“No. I wanna see your cock,” Danny replied.

 

“Simultaneously on the count of three,” Steve finally followed Danny’s logic. 

 

“Well, we could skip the counting,” Danny quipped.

 

Getting with the program, reached up to kiss Danny’s lips once more before climbing out of the bed, to pull off his own shorts as Danny pushed his off his hips.  Climbing back into the small space, Steve positioned them for a slow loving sixty nine.  Each man jerked and sucked, mimicking what the other was doing, moaning at the wonderful things being done to him.  Steve also sucked one of his own fingers into his mouth to cover it with spit before he began playing at Danny’s back door.  Following suit Danny wasn’t that surprised to find that his finger slipped into Steve tight hole more easily.  As Danny began to explode into Steve’s welcoming mouth, his orgasm triggered Steve’s own release. 

 

Spent and empty both men took a moment to rest.  Turning around, Steve cradled Danny to him.  “Great idea but next time I wanna watch you come.”

 

“Only if I get to return the favor,” Danny replied trying to get comfortable.  Between the wall and six feet of SEAL in the narrow bed, Danny didn’t have much space.  Both men struggled to get comfortable after they slid under the covers.  One thing for sure, even naked, Steve wasn’t going to be cold tonight. 

 

“Turn over,” Steve suggested trying to push Danny over onto his side. 

 

“Why do I have to be the little spoon?” Danny whined.

 

“Fine,” Steve huffed, turning the other way so Danny could snuggle him. 

 

In the morning Danny when Danny awoke alone, he thought perhaps he had dreamed the night before.  It wouldn’t have been the first time he’d had a dirty dream about his gorgeous partner but then he realized he was naked.  There’s no way he got naked with Steve in the room unless last night had been real.  Opening his eyes he saw Steve asleep on the other bed, bundled up in a hoodie just like every morning since they’d been in Jersey.  Now he was confused all over again but reached out to snag his boxers off the floor so he could slide them on under the covers.  As he went to grab them he realized that Steve’s briefs were on the floor too.  Last night had happened. 

 

“Steve?” Danny whispered, not really wanting to wake him up.

 

“Morning, Danno,” Steve replied, bestowing a contented smile on his partner.

 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Danny wondered.

 

“Tropical breezes, the sounds of the ocean, being warm and the fact that I have a queen sized bed,” Steve revealed. 

 

“Interesting,” Danny remarked.

 

“Yeah, cause if we were home, we’d be in that bed, naked, together. . .”

 

“When’s our flight?”

 

“Saturday but I was thinking maybe we could change it to Friday, drop Grace off and then . . .”

 

“Get naked in that queen sized bed of yours for the rest of the weekend?” Danny finished the thought for him.

 

“Exactly partner!” Steve exclaimed.

 

Picking up Steve’s cell phone off the floor, Danny tossed it to him.  “Then what are you waiting for? Call the airline!”


End file.
